Dear Jacob
by chelley0207
Summary: Leah Has a secret! Blackwater one shot!


**Dear Jacob**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S/M therefore I own nothing!**

Dear Jacob,

My mother died last month, she promised that we would meet one day but that was one promise she fail to keep. My name is Meagan Susan Clearwater- Morris. I am sixteen years old and I am currently living in Florida with my father Aaron Morris I believe we met once at my mother and father's wedding. My mother spoke highly of you and often. She told me stories about the two of you growing up in La Push. She said that you were her best friend. She said that you were there for her when she was dealing with Sam and Cousin Emily's relationship.

My mother said that you helped her get through the pain because you had to deal with something similar but it was a friend instead of a relative. She said that even though the two of you weren't friends during the time of Grandpa Harry's death she respected your advice after his funeral because you too had dealt with death before. She said that you told her, "Clearwater, crying won't help but I love your dad like I love my own so I will miss him as if my father passed too. But if it will help; I've had a shitty day so if you want I'll be drinking later in the garage. You're more than welcome to join me." She said that she did join you and you guys had what she calls a "bitch-fest" where you talked about anything you wanted during a particular time and don't bring up again. We have had plenty of those in our house. She also told me how good you were to Uncle Seth and other friends you had. My mom said that even though your friend hurt you, you still stood by her side when she was dealing with a pregnancy that people were against. She said that sometimes you were stupid but you were loyal. She said eventually you became her best friend even if sometimes you hated it.

I'm not writing you to tell you the wonderful things that my mother said about you. I writing because there is something I do not understand.

My mother laid in her hospital bed for two weeks she died a very slow and painful death. She had pancreatic cancer, she lost her hair, weight and her skin was pale and she looked horrible. Basically the only thing that remained unchanged was her attitude and her smile. She still cursed faster than anyone I knew but she also would lighten up a room with her smile. She waited on you to visit her. She didn't say anything but when ever she heard someone walking down the hall her eyes would brighten up because she thought maybe- just maybe it was you but it never was. She wanted you to come say good bye but you never did. For two weeks she hung on; old friends called but nothing heard from you. Her pride wouldn't allow her to ask Grandma sue or Grandpa Charlie or even Uncle Seth where you were. I knew my mother too well to know she wanted to know that she was not going to ask. The time came for her to say good bye.

We became closer than ever in the hospital. I never left her side I slept in the bed with her and when she was in pain so was I.

Eventually my mother stopped waiting for you to come and she said she was finally ready to let go. So that night Sam and Emily came down, Uncle Seth, grandma and grandpa from both sides, my father and I. We sat in the room as she shared her last words with us. She drifted off to sleep and she never woke up. So when my mother let go I took on the responsibly for the hope that you would show up and say good bye to my mother.

She gave up on you but I didn't; I hung on I didn't give up because that was all I had left was hope and my father.

I became silent after that day hoping took all I had left. I watched Emily through the mirror brush my hair and braid it for me. Grandma Sue laid out my dress for the funeral and they both cried during the process. I think my father's heart stop beating when my mother left. He looked like he could never be put back together. When everyone realized I wasn't speaking they did everything to try to make my talk but I wouldn't. The truth is I didn't have much to say.

An hour before the funeral I became very nervous because I wanted to speak to you. I had so much to say and I was afraid nothing would come out. I sat on my bed and looked at a family portrait I began to cry. Then I felt warm arms wrap around me. It was Sam I knew he loved my mother they were first loves and I look just like her. I didn't shrug him off instead I let him hold me and cry with me. I knew he wouldn't morn in front of the others like he just had.

When we arrived at the grave site I became high nervous. I played with the bracelet my mother once worn that you made for her. I knew you were going to be there and I didn't know what to say. Hi, I'm Meagan. That sounded normal enough well that's what I told myself. I sat there across from my mother's coffin and I noticed people were showing up but none of them were you. So I hoped you were somewhere in the back waiting for the right time to show up. I sat there clutching my father and Grandma Sue's hand as we watched a daughter, a wife, a sister, a mother and friend get lowered in to the ground.

After the funeral I was greeted by old friends, family and stranger but known of them were you. When we went back home there was food there and people remembering the good times. It was around five thirty when I gave up. I had watched my mother die and get buried.

I told you that my mom and I became close during her last weeks. So she told me a lot of truths. She told me about the 'cold ones and the wolves'. At first I thought it was the pain meds but she was telling the truth. She said that it was possible that I might turn into a wolf because it was on both side of my family. She told me that you were my father and that Aaron was her imprint.

He had kept her secrets because of a bond of love that couldn't be broken. She told me that is why Sam had left her for Cousin Emily and why Uncle Seth never seems to get older. She told me that you two were together and were dating but you had an imprint and she was afraid for the both of you. She said you knew I was your daughter but you were so hurt and mad that you chose not to forgive her. When she left you 16 years ago you never forgave her.

If you were such a good person father help me understand. Why is it you didn't come to the funeral to see me or support me?

She told me that you not being here was her fault for being selfish but, you loved her at one point so, why didn't you come? I needed you to hold my hand and to tell me its okay it; that you will be there. I needed you when I was burying my mother.

"Meg someone is here to see you!" My father yells from downstairs.

"Coming." I yell back walking down the stairs and I see you.

"Hi Meagan I don't know if you know me but I am Jacob." You say shyly.

"I know you too well." I say back with a smile.

**A/n: review !!**


End file.
